Of Love, Life, and Pain
by HarryPottergrl19
Summary: HanaHatori. Slight Spoilers! Story being edited and updated now. Set after cemetery scene on the last disc of Fruits basket. Hana is abused by mother, and hit by Uo. Bloodied and injured, she lands in the hands of a certain doctor.
1. The Cemetery

-1Chapter 1

Her body lay heaped under the tree. She hadn't even been sure how long it had been since Uo had left her laying there, bloodied and bruised. Her mind was used to the pain, but from one of her best friends? It was a whole new pain for Hanajima Saki. Her mother always hit her, and smiled at every whimper that the younger Hanajima would give her. As Hana grew older, she began to whimper less, fight back less, cry less. This had bored her mother, who had then begun to go after her baby, Megumi. Her mother would stop when Megumi would ask why she wanted to hurt them. Her mother would stop, cry, and hug Megumi. Claiming that Hana was the worst part of her life, her home, and that Megumi was the almost perfect child. Aside from his ability to curse people, he was perfect. Their mother had become good at lying. Or good at picking favorites. Hana had always caused them trouble. Her dempa powers injuring and hospitalizing the young boy. Their mother had several apparently good reasons to lock Hana in her room, without food, and sometimes without even bandages to wrap her infected cuts.

The sound of a coming car brought Hana back to reality. Their mother was out for Ladies Night. And would be gone for two weeks. That's how it usually happened. Mom would claim to go out drinking at a bar with her lady friends, and be back by morning, and disappear for two weeks or more, return with a new boyfriend or new "friend", stay with him for the nights, and finally come to her real home, in a drunken stupor, claiming that the man left her because of her horrifying daughter. Thus, the beatings would go on, until either her mom crashed, or Megumi interfered. But Megumi was at a friends' house for the weekend. Hana would not be missed if she remained in the cemetery, staring at the grave of the one woman who had really cared for her. Tohru's mom. Kyoko-san.

Almost as though Kyoko was talking to her, a voice told her to walk and get help.

Hana, using the tree for help, stood, and using the said tree to push her in the direction of the road, stumbled into the road. The car was coming still.

"No, it must...be a...different one...it's...further...away..." Hana collapsed, gasping for breath to come into her sore lungs. Her hand went to the pain in her side, probably a broken rib. She knew Uo's past, the roguish girl being in a gang, had beaten the shit out of her. Hana could've protected herself, she knew. Her electric waves could've easily saved her from the anger Uo had carried towards her. But it would've been the first time she'd used them against her friend, and couldn't bring herself to do it. Uo had beaten her up on their mother-like-figure's grave. How Kyoko must've felt...seeing Tohru laying there, crying. Hana fighting Uo away from Tohru, telling her to go and finish what she had started. Tohru limping away, Hana's own tears rolling down her cheeks, and Uo screaming why, before turning to Hana and taking her anger out on her. Kicking her in the gut, her already slumped figure falling to the stones. Then, as long as it felt that the beating had lasted, Uo left. And Hana carried herself from the falling tears of Kyoko, in heaven, to the protection of the tree.

The car was speeding to her, and Hana dared not move. She wanted it to hit her. The way she was kneeling, it'd be a fatal blow, and she'd be dead before she hit the ground. But that wasn't how it was going to happen.

The car screeched to a sudden halt, the brakes sliding on the wet road, the car stopping completely before it hit her. Her blurry eyes could see the grill of the car, one whole inch from her shivering, bloody body. The sound of the car being put, hastily, in park, and the driver side door opening, a seat belt hitting the wall of the car.

"Shit...what happened?" The gentle man's voice asked, his feet splashing towards her, the feeling of the water hit her, as he's knees fell into a puddle beside her, his arm, gently holding her sore, trembling body. Is this what a father is supposed to do? Hold you, comfortingly. Not hers. He was never home. No, a spark in her flared, before her whole body relaxed, and blackness came to her conscience.

The world faded with the sound of cursing, and the smell of cigarette smoke.


	2. Help

-1Chapter 2

Hatori had never seen so many scars.

No, wait. He took that back. Yuki had more than this, from Akito's abuse.

But this was the first time he had seen so many on another person. Someone outside the Souma family. Her face was recognizable. Where had he seen her from? He shook his head, and studied the x-rays. Broken ribs, arm, and a few fingers weren't the worst. He could tell by the bruising that she had some internal bleeding.

"N-no mom...don't...hit...Me...gumi..." she whimpered. Hatori's eyes widened slightly. So her mother was abusive? Maybe it was a dream...or a nightmare, he should say. But something about the scars told him, that the new ones couldn't be by the same person. Previous scars showed a sluggish look to them, a difference in sizes. The new ones were made by a fast hit, not a sluggish one.

"Tohru...I'm...sorry...Kyoko-chan...I fail...ed...you..." the young girl turned her head to the side, before her eyes began to open slowly. Hatori's eyes widened more. This girl knew Tohru?

_"You didn't come for your check up, so naturally I came to you. You'd better be glad that I did and not Akito. He was running another one of his fevers again, so he stayed home. Doctor's orders." Hatori took the scope off of Yuki's chest, the young man's asthma seemed to be getting active. Slight wheezing could be heard, but Hatori decided that it may just be the noise in the room. Standing, they were immediately surrounded by girls, all asking if Hatori and Momiji were relatives of Yuki's and Kyo's._

"You must be Tohru Honda. You're an ordinary looking girl." A sight of black caught Hatori's eyes and he, for a moment, thought that Hatsuharu had "mysteriously" shown up. Hatori looked and met eyes with a young woman with dark eyes and braided black hair. Her eyes seemed to see past him, to his soul. A sudden jolt shot through his chest and stomach. 

So that was where he recognized her from...the Festival Day at Yuki's school. He had gone there to check on Yuki's asthma, and had seen, not only Tohru, but this young girl.

The girl's head turned slowly his direction, and their eyes met once more.

"Where...am I?" her eyes seeped to his soul once more, and he felt like he was caged, surrounded. All these emotions came to him in a flood. Her emotions.

"I nearly hit you while I was driving. I stopped, climbed out of my car, and noticed you were injured. You fell unconcious, and I wasn't going to leave you there. I brought you with me to my clinic. One of my female assitants was still here, she grabbed a kimono for you to wear, and took your dirty school uniform to be washed and dried." Hatori stepped away from her, breaking eye contact, and went to busying himself with a file.

Hana sat up. She did not expect to see this man again. Hatori, wasn't it? All these emotions loomed over his heart.  
_My mind shield! It's fallen!_  
Hana mentally shielded her thoughts and emotions from intrusion, and sensed a sudden change in Hatori's waves.  
_He was reading them! How could I have let my shield down!_

Hana took a deep breath, the pain in her side, shoulder, and certain fingers suddenly shook her, and she collapsed back onto the table.

_Why can't I seem to hold myself together today? This never hurts me! It's not the first time I've had broken ribs or broken fingers or a broken arm! Why am I feeling all this now? Oh, I see. I normally have Megumi to look after...to make sure he doesn't see my pain...or get hurt himself. He always looks out for me, why can I never seem to repay him?_

With these thoughts, Hana's pain resided into a dull throb.

Hatori watched her eyes fill with unshed tears, and her body slam into the table. Her eyes clouded with dark thoughts, and while she was distracted, Hatori gently slid a needle in her arm and injected the pain killer into her system.

"You're a friend of Tohru's?" Hatori asked, his cool demeanor seemed to be slipping from his voice today. Especially when she looked at him like she was. The pain was obvious, but she wasn't letting it get to her mentally as it used to. Her eyes had turned to him, and his stomach knotted itself. He was being foolish.

"Yes...you're Hatori Souma, correct?" The pain killer was taking effect. Her eyes began to droop.

"Yes, shall I call Tohru and tell her you're here? I can take you to Shigure's if needed..." Hatori reached for the phone, but her hand grabbed his. The girl had pulled the cast off! Hatori growled and set to putting it back on.

"You're to keep still and leave bandages and casts on!" Hatori finished and rolled his office chair to his desk, where he wrote some stuff down.

"No, Tohru must not find out about this...it would upset her too badly...she needs to worry about someone else for a change in her life...not me..." Hana's eyes drooped a little more, but they shot back open as some pain seared in her side.

"Are you sure?" Hana nodded and Hatori put the phone off to the side.

"What's your name?" Hatori slid his chair back to the bed's side and looked down on Hana.

"Hanajima Saki...why do you ask?" Hana looked away from him. His eyes held a look of age, though he appeared to be only 27 years of age. The eyes of someone who has suffered greatly...

"You mentioned Megumi, is he your brother?" A nod was all he recieved as Hana finally dozed back off.

Hatori's hand lifted from his lap, up towards Hana's face. It brushed the hair from her eyes, before Hatori snapped it right back into his lap. Stepping out of his office, he went to the desk of his assistant.

"Should she wake, I will be getting a coffee from the cafe across the street." He grabbed his coat and left.


	3. On the Loose

-1Chapter 3

Hatori went across the street and bought himself a coffee. He had a funny feeling about that girl. Maybe it was her mysterious demeanor. He wasn't sure, but in some way, he felt connected to her. He stirred the cream into his coffee and sat down at a booth.

"Hatori-san!" Hatori looked up to see Tohru, Yuki, Kyou, Shigure, and Hatsuharu standing there.

"Hello." He sipped his coffee and scooted over when Shigure sat down.

"Got a late night patient, Ha'ri? You normally don't drink coffee. Is it a he or a she? Is she pretty?" Shigure asked, nudging Hatori in his arm.

"That's confidential."

"You can trust me Ha'ri! I just wanna know! And besides, why would it be confidential to me? I'm innocent!" Yuki and Kyou scoffed while Tohru just watched the two talk.

"Because when you ask for someone's gender, it sound quite illegal."

"Hatori, have you eaten dinner?" Hatori had almost forgotten that Tohru was even there. He thought, when had he last eaten?

"Yes, sometime ago." But Hatori's lie failed, as his stomach growled loudly.

"What would you like? I'll pay!" Tohru handed him a menu, but he pushed it back to her, claiming that he had dinner waiting in his clinic.

Tohru turned to put the menu back, but Hatori caught her hand.

"Tohru..." Hatori almost told her that Hana was in his clinic.

_"Tohru must not find out about this...it would upset her too badly...she needs to worry about someone else for a change in her life...not me..." _

But Hana's voice echoed in his mind. He let go of Tohru's wrist.

"Ah, never mind. Nothing to worry about." Hatori stood, pushed Shigure out of his seat, and turned to the cashier of the cafe. He handed her the money for his coffee.

"I haven't heard from Hana-chan at all since earlier..." Tohru sat down, and Hatori turned to her.

"I wanted to tell her thanks, for pushing me back to Shigure's house..." Tohru looked at Hatori's questioning glance.

"You see, Kyou turned into his "other form" and I freaked out and left. I went to my mother's grave, where Hana-chan and Uo-chan found me. Uo wanted to help me and take me to her apartment, but Hana wouldn't let her near me and told me that I had to finish what I started. Which was helping Kyou-kun, so you see! I wanted to thank her! I'm so much happier now!" Tohru smiled and glanced at Kyou and Yuki, who both smiled back.

"I see..." Hatori's eyes glanced to the window of his clinic, where he saw black move away. Shigure noticed his eyes dart, and followed them. He smirked slightly. He got it now...

"I must be going, please excuse me." Hatori bowed and left. Shigure waited a little bit, then followed suit.

Hana woke up and silently crept off the bed to the window. She looked across the street to the cafe, where Hatori got some coffee. She could sense his waves from where she was, and could tell that he was obviouly thinking about her. She must frighten him in some way...she hoped she would, so he would leave her alone. She could escape now, but she wasn't too sure how well the assistant would handle her just walking right out the door. And the window was too noticeable from Hatori's view.

He was a beautiful man. There was something about his waves that sent off alarms in her head. He had already suffered from one love...but beyond that, Hana could sense nothing more.

Hana was surprised when Tohru, Yuki, Kyou, Shigure, and Hatsuharu walked in to the cafe. She couldn't tell what they were saying, but she didn't feel comfortable watching them. It hurt her slightly. To watch Tohru smile, and then glance at Yuki and Kyou. They made her more happy then her and Uo could.

_I knew the friendship was too good to be true. _

Hana saw Hatori's eyes swivel to the window, and she quickly stepped away. She peeked from the corner of the window, to Hatori and them, and saw Shigure watching her too.

Hana looked at her cast covered hands and arm. The rib hurt, that was for sure. But she didn't really feel it...not really. A twinge here, a twinge there.

She looked out the window and saw Hatori heading towards the building. And Shigure following shortly after.

He should've known that his assistant wouldn't have caught her getting up. He listened and heard the distant steps of Shigure following him.

"Why are you following, Shigure?" Hatori turned and raised a questioning brow.

Shigure glanced at Hatori, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Come now, Ha'ri. The way you quickly glanced at your clinic window at the mentioning of dear Hana-chan, there was no questioning left to do. She's there, isn't she? I saw her, Ha'ri. Why didn't you tell Tohru?" Shigru caught up with his friend, and leaned against him.

"She asked me not to tell her. I was simply respecting her wishes." Hatori shrugged Shigure's arm off his shoulder and continued to walk through the door to his clinic and past his assistant's chair. She was sound asleep. He didn't bother waking her, their shift was about to change anyways.

He and Shigure walked into the room Hana was kept in, and saw the black kimono folded gently on the bed, and the window open. No Hanajima. And her casts lay on the floor in front of the before mentioned open window.

Hatori growled.

"She's good." Shigure noted, glancing at the kimono.

"Wasn't this Kana-chan's?" Shigure lifted it and looked at it in fascination.

"Yes, now we need to look for her...she can't have gone far...it's starting to rain some more, and she has a broken rib." Hatori grabbed his jacket and his keys, pulled the window shut and walked out of the room, with Shigure hot on his heels.


	4. Secrets

-1**Chapter four**

Hana limped slowly to her sanctuary. There was no place safer for her. Her house stood to her left, but that wasn't where she was headed. She looked down at her rain soaked school uniform and remembered her cloak.

"I...must've left it at Hatori's clinic...I should change clothes before I go there...get dried off a little...My cloak, I'll have to get it back soon. No, in a week. Yes, that'll work better." Hana headed into her house cautiously, glancing around to see if her mother was home by rare chance. Her arm began to really throb and Hana held it close to her body, while making sure her fingers were comfortable too.

She climbed the stairs and went to the third door on the left. After Hana opened the door and stepped into her room, she shut it quietly and went to her closet. Picking something radomly out, she began to dry her hair. When it was dry, she carefully dressed herself.

"Here goes..." her hand grabbed her shoulder and snapped her broken arm back into place. Whimpering slightly, she did the same to her fingers. Hana's eyes watered slightly, before she blinked the quickly. Violet eyes landed on the small tatami table in the center of the room, and an idea popped into her mind.

Turning on her bedroom light, she sat a tatami chair in front of the table and wrapped a blanket over it. Walking to her window, she looked down at the shadow and noticed it looked close to the shape of a person sitting there. She hoped that this would slow them down, if they were to find out this was her house.

Hana walked back down the stairs and to the front door. Glancing through the peep hole, she saw Hatori's headlights shut off at the gate. _He must've seen me come in, I hope he falls for this, _she thought. Locking the front door, she turned and went through the kitchen to the back door. Grabbing another cloak, Hana wrapped herself in it before grabbing her keys and walking out the door. The harsh wind through rain into her pale face and began the quick process of soaking her hair. Tucking her hair into the cloak, Hana heard the distant sounds of knocking. She didn't have long, and needed to get quite a ways away.

_But why did I decide to run? This is the first time somebody has actually cared for my health. Well, other than Megumi, Tohru, and normally Uo. I knew Uo's temper was bad, but did she think she had to take it out on someone else? Will she apologize? Will she even forget the whole thing? And what about Tohru? How is she doing right now? What is she doing? Has she resolved the problem with the Sohmas? _

Hana snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the knocking continue. Looking quickly to a part of the fence that was covered with trees, Hana jogged over to the trees and pushed the branches aside. Before her stood a dark alley that extended way into the middle of Tokyo, where it forked and led directly behind Hana's sanctuary, a bookstore, and to the outskirts of town. Hana heard their voices coming into the yard, and she dashed down the alley.

_This rib is not helping my escape any! _

"She's not here," Shigure noted as the knocked on the door for the tenth time.

"She must've seen us coming and took off out the back door...if they have one..." Hatori stepped off the sidewalk and walked across the neatly cut grass.

_Why is she running from us? She, surely, knows that Shigure is trustworthy. _

Hatori glanced at his longtime friend and suddenly remembered who it was he was talking about.

_Atleast trustworthy enough to keep her safe. Is there something wrong with her? That she runs from me? Have I done something that I was unaware if? _

Hatori shook his head, rain drops flying onto his cheek as he did. He walked around the house to a window where the the light was on. He watched the lump in the chair for a moment, before realizing it wasn't her.

"She's a tricky one." Shigure was suddenly beside him and looking up towards the window.

Movement caught deep forest green eyes, and Hatori saw the wind blow tree branches out of the way to reveal an alley that led to the city.

"Come on Shigure. If I'm correct, that alley connects with the park and then forks out, one side going to a bookstore, the other to the outer limits of the city." Hatori walked back to the car and climbed in.

"You don't appear to be too worried, Ha'ri. Do you know where she is heading?" Shigure asked as he climbed in as well and they both buckled in.

"The bookstore is owned by a friend of Kana's. I used to go in there a lot, but lately it has been a once-a-month trip. I've seen Hanajima-kun in there a few times, though I didn't realize that was her in the gothic fiction section." Hatori threw the car into reverse and squeeled down the road.

"Now you're in a hurry. Dies Haa-san have feelings for our dear Hana-chan?" Shigure poked Hatori in the arm.

"Shutup, don't inflict your criminal fantasies on me." Hatori turned a corner sharply and sent Shigure into the wall of the car.

"Ow, Ha'ri. You're so mean..."

Hana took a deep breath. The smell of books was calming her shaken nerves. Walking to one of the shelves, Hana picked her favorite book off and went to sit in a chair.

_'The vampiress charged at him. He was one of the best looking prey she had ever laid eyes upon.  
"You will be mine!" She screeched, flying towards the running man.  
She lunged and grabbed the man. His eyes widened at the deadly beauty before. She hissed and leaned her mouth over his neck. Her long fangs slipped from their sheaths and -' _

Hana's eyes snapped up from the book to the door, where Hatori and Shigure walked in.

"Low and behold, here is our runaway flower." Shigure plopped down into the chair across from her. Hatori sat quietly in the chair next to her.

After a long awkward pause, Hatori stood and offered her his hand.

"WHy should I?" Her eyes looked up into his.

"You're injured. Tohru is worried about you. She said that you helped her when she needed it, and she called to thank you. When you didn't answer, she waited a while before trying to call you again. You still didn't answer. You saw us talking in the cafe, she's still worried about you." Hatori looked to his hand and then back to her eyes.

Hana's eyes followed his to his hand and then back up where they met.

_'I think I'm beginning to like this man. His waves are sad while comforting. They give off this indescribable emotion. Like a father's should, but it seems more like a lover's. I don't believe it. I'm falling for this man. It can't be true though.'  
_

"I don't think I have much of a choice. Do I?" Her hand began to rise from her lap, but it lowered back to the book laying in her lap.

Hatori's eyes fell to the book and smirked.

"Not really. After all, we can't just leave our poor injured and possibly withering flower all by her lonesome! The weather is dreadful and flowers can drown if it rains too much." Shigure leaned cautiously on Hana's shoulder, he was being a pervert as usual.

"We'll see who will be withering in a moment." Hatori threatened, pushing Shigure's arm off her shoulder.

"Before I go with you, there are two things I'd like to do." Hana walked over to the shelf and put the book back on it's proper shelf, and turned to Shigure and Hatori.

"The Sohma family has odd waves. Please tell me what it is you harbor from the world."

Hatori glanced at Shigure who snickered slightly and tried to creep away.

"Nice try, Mr. Novelist." Hana sent a light wave to Shigure. His hair stood up slightly.

"I'll find out on my own. Yuki, Kyou, Hatsuharu, nor Momiji go anywhere near physically touching anyone. Why? Neither have you Shigure. I'll find out." Hana looked around and saw the store keeper had disappeared to the back of the store.

Hatori glanced nervously towards Shigure and then to the door.

Hana lounged at Hatori, her arms wrapping around his chest. They collapsed into Shigure, and Hana hugged him as well. The three of them collapsed to the floor, and for a moment there was silence.

POOF!


	5. Love

-1Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters. I do, however, own the clip from the book mentioned in chapter 4, seeing that I made it up while writing the chapter. I'll probably add in a few extra things that will be mine later, but for now, ENJOY! Reviews are welcome.

_Chapter four review:_

_"I'll find out on my own. Yuki, Kyou, Hatsuharu, nor Momiji go anywhere near physically touching anyone. Why? Neither have you Shigure. I'll find out." Hana looked around and saw the store keeper had disappeared to the back of the store. _

_Hatori glanced nervously towards Shigure and then to the door. _

_Hana lounged at Hatori, her arms wrapping around his chest. They collapsed into Shigure, and Hana hugged him as well. The three of them collapsed to the floor, and for a moment there was silence. _

_POOF!_

On to:

**Chapter five**

There was a brief moment of silence before Hana sat up and looked at the animals laying before her. To say that she was shocked was an understatement. This explained many of the weird waves that she felt from the Sohma family.

She stared at the small seahorse for a moment before looking over to the dog form of Shigure.

"So…SPOT….care to explain what is going on?" Shigure flinched at the coldness in her voice, especially on the name Tohru had given him the day that Hana and Uo had come by the house. He sighed before looking around to make sure the coast was clear.

"Okay, thirteen of the Sohma's are cursed with the vengeful spirits of the Chinese Zodiac. Hatori is the dragon, I am the dog. Yuki is cursed with the year of the rat, Hatsuharu is cursed with the year of the ox. Momiji is the rabbit and Kyou is the cat. Whenever any of the cursed come in physical contact with someone of the opposite sex, they transform." He paused for a moment to let the words sink in. Hana stared at the two of them in front of her.

"How do…you change back?" She asked, picking up the little seahorse in her right hand, and petting Shigure behind the ear.

"Well, after each transformation the returning time changes. But when we do change…" two pops echoed around the room and all Hana could see for a moment was smoke. Then she saw the bare chests of the men. Letting out a small eep! She turned her back to them.

"We're naked." Shigure finished, while changing into his clothes. Hatori cleared his throat and straightened his tie.

"Hana-chan, would you please return with us to my clinic? You've been injured and I need to make sure that you're healing." Hatori knelt beside Hana and offered her his hand.

"Ha'ri! You're always changing the subject! It's not that embarrassing to turn into that cute baby sea…" Shigure laughed slightly, but stopped talking when he received the glare-of-doom from Hatori.

"I'll…go…" Hana grabbed Hatori's hand and stood up with him. Shigure watched them for a moment and smiled.

"You know Ha'ri, love can blossom in the weirdest of places, but I think I'm going to head on home. No, no don't worry about me Ha'ri, I'll only freeze to death while walking in the rain all the way home." Shigure peeked a look at the two of them through his closed eyes, and noticed the blank stares they were giving him.

There was a brief moment of silence before Hatori pulled his car keys out and gave Hana a slight push to the door.

"Take the keys and start the car for me. Don't let that idiot behind the wheel." He handed his keys to Hana while glaring at Shigure. He gave a nod to Shigure before heading over to the bookshelf and grabbing a certain book off.

"Excuse me, Mayuko-chan, I'll buy this book for a friend." He paid for the book and headed outside, into the rain, to his car, without a single look back.

The car ride to Shigure's was quiet, but the moment Shigure got out of the car and they were speeding down the road, it all changed.

"Tell me what happened." He looked sharply at her, through his peripheral vision. The car came to a screeching halt in the middle of the road, right in front of the crosswalk from the cemetery.

"This is where I found you. You came out of the cemetery, and in to the road. Who was with you in there that caused a broken rib, a few fingers, and your right arm? A side from that, you have more scars than the ones recently received. Who abuses you at home? Your mother? Your father?" Hatori put the car in park and looked at her. He wasn't normally this pushy with things, but something about her and her injuries caused him to worry. To over react. To care. For the second time in his life, Hatori felt that his heart needed this. Hana stared ahead for a while before unbuckling and climbing out of the car. Hatori followed in suit, quickly diving in front of her to keep her from running away again. The wind picked up, and what had been a light drizzle, became a downpour.

"I'm not letting you leave, Hanajima. Not this time. Not again. Tell me what happened, how long has it been occurring?" Hatori grabbed her shoulders tightly for moment.

"It would not be wise to anger me….When I was younger, my dempa powers were uncontrollable…I could hear voices, feel their emotions…and then one day….it happened. They were picking on me, trying to get me to eat live things like snails and newts. They would burn me with matches and call me witch. Only one day, I almost killed him." Lightning shot through the sky above them, and the thunder clap from that one bolt boomed loudly above them.

"Who?" Hatori eased his grip on her shoulders, and finally let go.

"A boy out of my class. All I did was think about how much I hated them. Him. For being so rude. I thought about how he should die for what he did….and the next thing I knew he was laying on the ground in front of me. My parents freaked and we moved away." Hana looked down at the ground and watched the stream flow past her to the gutters. Why was she bothering this man with everything…she hadn't even told Uo or Tohru half this stuff….

"That's why it's wise to stay away from me….I did get my powers under control. I stopped hearing the voices, feeling the emotions…I could access them whenever I wanted, but they're still there….I still hurt people. I think…that's why I ran from your clinic. You're the only one who cares….and that scared me. Tohru and Uo cared, or so I had thought. It was Uo and Tohru who were with me." She paused for a quick swallow and released a ragged breath.

"I woke up sensing something wrong and went to Uo's place. I told her what I was feeling and how it seemed to concern Tohru. She grabbed us two umbrellas and we walked out here. When we got here, Tohru was laying on her mother's tombstone which is over there," Hana pointed to it and they started walking over to it.

"Uo started walking to her, to help her. I sensed that there was something going on at Shigure's and it needed to be taken care of. I fought Uo away from Tohru, and told Tohru to go back. That we couldn't help her, and she did." Hana and Hatori stood in front of Kyoko Honda's grave. Hana stared at the grave marker for a little bit before turning away and walking to where two muddy, soaking-wet umbrellas laid. The wind had carried them a ways from where they had actually been released and left at. She grabbed them both and closed them; shaking them out in the process. Knowing that they would do no good to the already soaked doctor and psychic, she buttoned them closed and hung them from her cloak buttons.

"And then what? Did Uo get upset and hit you?" Hatori asked, finally looking up from the grave to her.

"You could say that. Uo is irrational when she's upset. She does things or says things she doesn't mean and later on forgets all about it." Hana began walking towards the parked car, but was stopped by Hatori grabbing her hand.

"Who else hits you? In my clinic, when you were unconscious, you asked for your mother to not hit Megumi. Does your mother abuse the two of you?" Hatori turned her to face him.

"Sometimes, when she's drunk. Our father is always away on business a lot of the time, so mother's always upset, frustrated, or worried. She goes out for what she calls "Ladies' Night" and doesn't come home for a while and when she does, she'd say something a long the lines of how her terrible daughter ruined her life. That's when she'd release her drunken stupor on me or my brother Megumi." Hana suddenly felt hot tears burn behind her eyes, and was surprised by them. She hadn't cried in so long, and this night was full of tears. The tears she shed in the cemetery, and the tears that forced their way through her eyes now. She put her hand on her cheek, and felt the warm drops rolling down and mixing with the cold drops of rain.

Her knees grew weak, and as she slowly collapsed in on herself she felt the strong and warm arms of Hatori wrap themselves around her. There was space between them, so that he didn't transform; she hadn't felt this comforted since before the incident in her fourth grade.

She leaned her head against Hatori's chest and cried some more. Neither one knew how long they had sat like that, but when she sat up they both noticed that it was only drizzling. They looked at each other for just a moment, and without either one aware, they leaned their faces closer to the other's and their lips met softly.

It was Hana's first kiss and it was everything she could've ever imagined.


	6. Pain

Please review and tell me what you think. I still don't own Fruits Basket.

Chapter 6 Pain

Hana woke up to the sun shining through white curtains.

_'White curtains? This isn't my room!'_

Hana bolted off the make-shift bed and stared at the white room around her.

_'Thats right, I'm at Hatori's clinic again.'_

Hana stood up, the black kimono she was wearing slithered to the floor gracefully. She moved softly around the room; picking up the clean clothing she had worn last night. After their kiss (just remembering it brought Hana's cheeks to a crimsom color), Hatori had brought Hanajima to his clinic and examined her arm, fingers, and ribs. Her arm and fingers would be bruised for a while, due to her popping it back into place (Hatori had been very upset with her for doing that). While her ribs had caused a slight problem, which wasn't as bad as it sounded. Couple pain relievers and some rest later, her ribs were fine. They still hurt pretty badly, but whatever the problem had been, which Hatori had not shared, it was apparently taken care of.

Hana slowly and carefully opened the door that led from her sleeping area (examination room 2) to the lobby. Hatori and his secretary were talking about an appointment at 2:30 pm...Hana leaned against the door carefully, watching them. Hatori glanced up and saw her; giving her a small smile.

"How are you feeling, Hana-chan?" Hatori laid a folder down in front of his secretary and walked over to Hana.

"Much better, thank you." Hana smiled softly and followed him to the x-ray room. He gave her the vest to wear and took the x-rays for her ribs.

"They're going to heal slowly, but I don't want you to baby them. Don't push yourself, but you need to get some exercise in using them. They'll heal faster if you do. I'm going to give you a prescription pain reliever that I want you to take once daily for seven days. Call me if you feel any pain after those days. The ribs will heal in about two to three weeks. I'll be by to visit you at your house in one week, but other than those orders I am taking you home and speaking to your parents." Hana's small smile faded and she quickly looked away.

"They won't be there. My father's away on business, and my mother is still with her friends. Megumi, my brother, is staying at a friends house." Hana walked out of the room and stepped aside for Hatori. Hatori went to the phone and pulled the reciever off the line.

"Call them. Maybe not your mother, but call your father and your brother. I would like to speak with them, please." Hatori sat in a chair not too far away. Hana looked at the reciever and then at the numbers, desperately wanting to call her dad and tell him to come back. She dialed her father's cell phone.

One ring...

two rings...

"Hello?" He answered! Hana held her breath a moment, before releasing it.

"Daddy? I...I need you...to come home." There, she said it, the words were out.

"Hana? Whats the matter? Has something happened?" Worry echoed through his voice and into her ear. He still cared for her and her brother! He'd be coming home.

"Yes, Megumi and I...need you here soon..." Hana held her breath and looked at Hatori for comfort. He nodded gently before getting up and grabbing his coat.

"I'm on my home now...I should be there in a few hours, honey. Meet me at the house, and get Megumi too." He hung up after that and Hana set the reciever down. Releasing her breath in slow and steady beats, she grabbed the reciever again and called Megumi's friend's house.

"Hello?" It was the mother.

"This is Hanajima Saki, is my brother still around?" Hana wrapped the cord to the reciever around her pointer finger.

"Yes, hang on just a moment dear." The mother hollered for Megumi and a few seconds later, his calming voice came on the phone.

"Sister, what's wrong? Mother isn't home yet, is she?" Megumi asked, worry flling his voice.

"No, but I need you to meet me at home. Dad is on his way home to meet us there..." Megumi was silent a moment before saying alright and they hung up.

Hana set the reciever down and walked over to Hatori. He nodded to her, and she went to get her things from examination room 2.

hours later

Hana and Megumi were sitting on the couch, Hatori sitting on the recliner across from them. Hatori had to admit, Megumi's haunting demeanor was a bit on the creepy side. Then again, the two of them together were worse. It was like a wave of bad omens were flying off of them and bouncing around the room. But the look on Megumi's face when he had seen Hana arrive at the house, in a black kimono that wasn't hers, and not to mention the strange man who came in behind her; he had had his suspicions. Hana sat on the couch twiddling her thumbs, and when the front door blew open; everyone in the room jumped.

"Hana! Megumi!" Their father, Hatori assumed, glanced over at the couch where his two children sat. Mr. Hanajima threw his bags to the floor and ran to his two children. Hugging them tightly, he smiled a big smile before quickly repeating the process. Mr. Hanajima's eyes then flew to Hatori. His smile lessoned, before he quickly stood and, with a sharpness to his tone, quickly asked who he was.

"I am Hatori Sohma, a doctor. I have come to discuss some things with you and your children. Hana if you would please explain whats been happening in this house when your father is away." Hatori had bowed to Mr. Hanajima, as a sign of his respect to the man.

Hana looked at the floor for a moment, before explaining their mother's behavior. She then explained what had happened at the cemetery and from that point on. Hatori noticed she had cunningly left out the kiss, which still had him baffled. He wasn't sure why he did it, let alone with her. Sure, he was only 10 years older, not old enough to be her father, but it was still wrong. He was twenty-seven, and she was seventeen! He shook his head and stared at Mr. Hanajima's reaction to the story Hana was telling him.

"Why didn't you two tell me these things were happening!" Mr. Hanajima once more huggged his children, from whom silent tears fell from both their eyes. Their father hugged them tighter for a moment, before standing up and facing Hatori.

"Mr. Sohma, please fogive my rudeness when I first saw you, and thank you for taking care of Saki and Megumi until I could get here," Mr. Hanajima bowed deeply before Hatori, before standing upright and shaking his hand.

"It was no problem, I concerned me to hear about..." Hatori was suddenly interrupted with his cell phone ringing.

"If you'll excuse me for moment," Hatori pulled his phone out and saw _Shigure calling_. Doesn't that idiot know when not to call?

"Hello, Shigurem what is it?"

"I'm sorry, Hatori, there was nothing I could do! Akito is on his where to Hana-chan's house. He's in one of those moods, I'm sorry Ha-san. I tried to keep it a secret that she knew, but Akito just saw right through me." Fear welled into Hatori's stomach as he turned and looked at the Hanajima family talking and embracing for what seemed to be the first time.

"Thank you, Shigure, for giving me a warning. But I think it may be a little too late. Bye," Hatori hung up on Shigure and walked to the front door. At the end of the drive sat a black car, other than his own, and stepping out of it was Akito; dressed in a black shirt and pant set and walking straight for the door.

"Bad news. Akito, the head of the family...he knows that you know our secret, Hana. He's here to discuss things, and it will probably come out worse than we can expect. My advice just sit and let him do the talking. I'll personally pay for whatever he might break. Mr. Hanajima, I advise that you take Megumi upstairs with you. He doesn't know that you know the whole story...and it needs to stay that way." Hatori had to push Mr. Hanajima and Megumi up the stairs, before coming back down and looking at Hana. Hana stood up, nervously fidgeting with the hem of her sleeves. It was the first time he had seen her look nervous, and how badly he wanted to reach out and calm her. The doorbell rang, and Hana looked at him before going to the door and opening.

"Hello Mrs. Saki Hanajima. I'm Akito, the head of the Sohma family, may I come inside? Of course I may, I'm only going to be here a short while. There are a few things I'd like to discuss with you." Akito pushed his way past Hana and into the house. Hatori saw Kureno sitting in the front seat of the car, who gave him a short nod before turning off the car and stepping out and into the street.

Hana held the door open long enough for Kureno to come in, and finally shut the door. Kureno gave Hana a small smile of reassurance before he walked to Hatori and patted him on the shoulder.

"Can I get you some tea, Mr. Sohma-sama?" Hana bowed to Akito who laughed mirthlessly.

"No, thank you. Now on to business shall we?" Hana sat down on the recliner, and Hatori positioned himself behind it for reassurance.

"Hatori? What are you doing here?" Akito smiled for a brief moment before continuing without hearing Hatori's answer.

"Mrs. Saki, it is rare that someone outside the Sohma family learns of the secret. It would appear as though you and Mrs. Honda have a knack of learning this. I'm going to be blunt with you, Saki. I don't like other people having the knowledge, so I request that you state what you think should happen to you." Akito glanced up at Hatori before moving his eyes back to Hana, who was looking at her hands.

"Well? Are you going to speak? Or am I going to have to tell you what should happen!" Akito stood up and walked towards Hana.

"Seeing as to how you're the head of the family, I know my opinion is worthless no matter what I say. What I think should happen is that you leave. You intruded by inviting yourself in. And now you stand before me, as though you own this house? You deserve no respect from me." Hana looked up into Akito's dark eyes, which were widening with anger. Kureno and Hatori glanced at one another, before stepping towards Akito.

"Who do you think you are! I did not intrude! You invited me in! You are the one who intruded! You are the one who had to step into my family's life and learn secrets you were not meant to learn!" Akito reached forward and grabbed Hana's hair roughly. Hatori grabbed ahold of Akito and tried to pull him off. Hana didn't whimper of give any sign of the pain that Akito was attempting to inflict. Instead, she looked into Akito's eyes and Hatori watched as hers began to glow purple and electricity shot through Akito from his hand throughout his body. It was short zap, but it was enough to make Akito angrier. Upstairs, Hatori could hear Megumi saying Akito Sohma, Akito Sohma, Aki...

"Megumi, no! Stay out of this!" Hana yelled at him, as she sent another short wave through Akito. Akito screamed, before throwing her against the wall with all his might. Her head slammed into a dresser and then into the corner of the wall. Her whole body slumped to a laying position and she didn't move.

"Hatori, erase her memory. If you don't, I'll kill her." Akito straightened his robes and walked out the door. Kureno went with Hatori to check on her, but had to leave. He put his hand on Hatori's shoulder and left the house.

_'There's...so..much...pain...' Hana could feel her breath fading and heard her own heart stopping. Her body grew cold and the world went black once more._

_She was certain that she'd never wake again._

Author's note: CLIFFIE!

Thanks to the following people for their nice reviews:

**The Liz**: I'm sorry if the dialogue is still hurried...I'm glad you enjoyed it!

**Daelaeyni**: I'm glad you love it so much! Don't worry, I plan to keep writing this for a while. I've got plenty of ideas of where it's gonna go.

**Innocent Innuendo**: Yes, yay they kissed! Thank you so much for encouraging me from the beginning! I'm glad I posted it here on I have so many people reading it and telling me they like it!

**Ragarza**: I'm trying to take my time, trust me. It's a wee bit hard with so many ideas...thank you for yor review and the advice! I'm not giving away anything! Glad to know that you'll be waiting like a little school girl! I'm sorry the chapies are short, I hope I'm getting out of that habit! If you liek Saiyuki I'll be having a story posted on her shortly!

Thank you so much you guys for your reviews! Please enjoy this chapter and the next!


	7. He's Gone

I still do not own Fruits Basket. Please review!

Review of Chapter 6:

Akito screamed, before throwing her against the wall with all his might. Her head slammed into a dresser and then into the corner of the wall. Her whole body slumped to a laying position and she didn't move.

"Hatori, erase her memory. If you don't, I'll kill her." Akito straightened his robes and walked out the door. Kureno went with Hatori to check on her, but had to leave. He put his hand on Hatori's shoulder and left the house.

_**'There's...so..much...pain...' Hana could feel her breath fading and heard her own heart stopping. Her body grew cold and the world went black once more.**_

_**She was certain that she'd never wake again.**_

And on to the new chapter!

Chapter 7 - He's Gone

Hana awoke to the sun coming in through black curtains. She was back in her bedroom. Her head pounded and her body felt incredibly stiff.

_'Uh...why does my head hurt so badly?'_

Hana sat up quicky, too quickly, for her head pounded with the sudden movement. Her hand went to her forehead, where it found a bandage wrapped.

_'Why is there a bandage on my head!' _Hana began to panic, fearing the worst had happened to her family or friend.

"Hello, sister" Hana looked to her right where Megumi's monotone voice came from.

"Megumi! Whats happened? Why am I bandaged?" Megumi's eyes looked down to the floor for a moment before looking back up at her.

"He said you wouldn't remember what happened. You...fell sown the stairs. Dad got home early and found you unconcious at the bottom of the stairs and called a doctor." Megumi bit his lip, he voice momentarily losing the monotone.

"Dad's home! Why!" Hana shot off her bed and attempted to make it to the doorway. She collapsed to her knees with pain. Megumi wrapped his arms around her and helped her stand.

"The doctor said not to let you move around for a little while. A few days at most, he said. So you lay down and I'll go get dad." Megumi walked Hana over to her bed and helped her lay down. As he left the room, he heard her breathing go slow and deep.

"Sleep well, sister."

"How's our little flower doing, Haa-san?" Shigure asked, leaning back in his tatami mat. He had called Hatori over because Yuki had had another asthma attack.

"She's forgotten. About the curse, Akito, what happened, and most importantly, me." Hatori lit his fifth cigarrete and inhaled slowly.

"You know Haa-san, you didn't have to do...it. You could've just told Akito that you did it, and not actually have done it. And away for the second time goes your chance at happiness. Honestly Hari, you fight for things other people need. For once, give yourself the fighting chance. Like they say, que sera sera!" Shigure laughed before losing his smile at the look on Hatori's face.

"Shutup, Shigure." Hatori put out his cancer stick and stood up.

"I'm going to be at my clinic should you need me. Make sure Yuki rests," Hatori said and turned his back on Shigure. As he walked through the doorway, Tohru came down the stairs.

"Hello Hatori-san! Are you leaving so soon? Do you want to stay for dinner; I was just about to start cooking it." Tohru stood in front of him; looking up at him with her brown eyes alight with hope.

"I have to get back to my clinic. Maybe another day, Ms Honda." Hatori turned his back on Tohru and started to walk away.

"And Tohru, keep an eye on Hanajima Saki-chan for me. I heard she took a bad tumble at her house." Hatori pulled on his shoes and left the house. Sighing heavily, he climbed into his car and drove away.

"Ms Honda-san? Is what Hatori said true?" Tohru turned and saw Yuki at the bottom of the stairs.

"I...I don't know! But I better call her right away and check on her!" Tohru ran to the phone and dialed Hana's number.

_Thirteen of the Sohma's are cursed with the vengeful spirits of the Chinese Zodiac.' The dog was talking! Hana looked around and saw herself, holding a seahorse and petting the dog behind its ear. She looked around and noticed she was in her favorite book store._

_She was in the graveyard, staring at Tohru; who was leaning on her mother's marker crying. Hana sensed something was up and kept pushing Uo away from Tohru. Suddenly, Uo was pissed and Tohru was limping away. The pain. The emotional pain of not helping her friend. The nthe physical. Of her other friend kicking and punching in rage._

_A car. '**Please let it hit me, I can't take anymore.'** Hana closed her eyes and waited for it. Nothing. "Shit...what happened?" Warmth._

_She was back in the cemetery, in a man's arms. Their lips inched closer and closer, till finally they met. Soft and warm. Pleasant and sweet. Everything she had ever wished and hoped for._

_"Hatori, what are you doing here?" The man in front of her had a crazed look. Through the corner of her eyes she could see the man. Hatori?_

_Many images flooded her suddenly and Hana felt tears hit her face. She loved this man. Why couldn't she remember doing these things?_

_"Hatori, erase her memory. If you don't, I'll kill her." Who was he?_

Hana shot of bed, cold sweat covering her body. This was the fourteenth time to have that nightmare. Every night for the past two weeks it was the same.

"The doctor said that it might have a bad effect on you because of your powers." Hana looked to her right to see Megumi sitting at her table.

"What are you talking about, Megumi?" Hana got out of bed and sat next to Megumi.

"I can't keep it from you any longer. The doctor's name was Hatori Sohma. He erased your memories to protect you from the head of the family, Akito. Akito injured you, thats why you had the bandage. For the details, visit him." Megumi handed Hana a card.

"Wh...what are...Hatori...ah!" Hana let out a scream as a shockwave went through her whole skull.

"The pain must mean that he is close by. The pain is your powers fighting against the power of the erase. Find him and the pain will go away. Go now!" Megumi left the room and Hana sat at the table holding her head for a little longer before darting upward and dressing.

Hatori was walking anywhere. He wasn't sure where or why. Before he knew it, he stood in front of Hana's home.

"Dammit!" Hatori quickly turned away and walked down an alley to his clinic.

Hana darted outside and searched everywhere, but found no one anywhere near her home. She came back home with the sun.

"I couldn't find him, Megumi. I searched everywhere."

"Call his clinic and pretend to be sick. Visit him that way."

Hana called Hatori's clinic around 10 am and found that he was booked for the rest of the week.

He figured she would try to call ifshe remembered anything. He had the phone number written down and all shifts were to say no to accepting the patient.

He wasn't going to see her again.

Hana called seven times total in one week. Still the answer was no.

"He's avoiding me. That's it, Megumi." Hana stood up and walked towards the stairs.

"He's gone. Forever Forgotten. Forever Gone."

Author's Note: Well, what do ya think?

Thank you following people for your continous support!

**B.D Gerretson:** Thank you, I loved your Cat Lover.

**Goldnote:** Sometimes I'm in such a hurry to finish the chapter that I don't quite see what I'm typing. Thank you for your compliment! I plan to keep writing, thank you again. I hope the good ideas keep everyone coming back!

Ragarza: Yes! I'm improving! Sorry for the cliffy! () Well, you never know! I'm sure this came as a surprise! And it's fine! I'm working too and its hard to keep up with this and my other story...

**Goth-rocker-ragdoll:** Is it too late to say I'm sorry for what I've done! This isn't the end I promise! But it might be getting close. Yes, she used her dempa waves on Akito. I couldn't think of any other way to explain it other than lightning like. I don't believe I am wondeful, but if the fic is wonderful, then the fic is wonderful! accepts hug and returns hug

**The Liz:** You've been supportin me for a while on this. Thank you, ta Liz and I hope I've slowed down a little bit. looks at fic and shakes head who am I kiddin! ( )

**THANK YOU EVERYBODY FOR YOUR SUPPORT! AND FOR YOUR PATIENCE!**

and if ya like anime check out my website: www.hakkaisan. ! You can post fanfics on there too! Enjoy!


	8. Fury

Chapter 8 - Fury

"She's not answering any of my calls," Tohru mumbled, concerned. Yuki stood and walked towards the worried brunette.

"It's been eight days with out sight or sound from her. Let's go visit her, alright Ms Honda?" Yuki walked with her to the front door, which opened on its own accord. Startled, both Yuki and Tohru took a step back, until they saw Hatori standing in the doorway.

"Ah, Hatori-san! You're here again? Would you like me to make you some tea before Yuki and I leave?" Tohru asked, but Hatori shook his head and walked in to Shigure's office. For the past eight days, Hatori had come by everyday in the afternoon. Yuki motioned for Tohru to go on outside, while he followed Hatori to Shigure's office.

"You're here again, Ha'ri? I'm surprised…Look at you, you haven't slept well, you don't look like you've eaten much, why don't you go to young Saki's house and make her remember you? Don't tell Akito that you love Saki, just marry her! Take her and leave here! Go to America, or France!! It'd be the classic love story!" Yuki heard Shigure sigh before continuing, "look she accepted us! She accepted the fact that we are cursed!! And she even accepted the fact that Tohru's known as long as she has. How many people have done all that for you?" Yuki stepped away from the door, shocked. Hatori loves Hana? They met? He erased her memories? Why? What had happened? What was Shigure talking about? Yuki shook his head. Hopefully, Hana somehow remembered everything and he could get answers that way. The silver-haired teen wanted more information, and if he found out that Hatori had given up on another chance for real happiness, and hurt one of Tohru's close friends in the process, he'd slug him in the face!

Tohru was waiting on the doorstep when Yuki walked outside. She looked at him confused, but he shook his head and gestured for her to lead the way.

"Sister, you can't keep doing this to yourself. Father and I understand that you are hurting, but we beg you to eat." Megumi's usual monotone voice cracked with concern. Eight days with little sleep, little water, little food, and his sister looked deathly pale, and extremely skinny. Megumi slid the plate of food closer to his sister, who just laid her arms on the tatami table and buried her face in them. Megumi sighed and left the room.

_Why am I doing this? Over a guy? I've never let anything like this get to me, and I'm ruining my family even more then my mother did. I haven't even seen her yet, is she still in Japan? Did she leave? How could I have fallen in love with a complete stranger? We barely knew each other!_ At that thought, her heart gave a painful twinge and she felt like it had shattered even more.

"Hana…Tohru is here…" The door opened, probably by her father, and two sets of footsteps walked towards her, but she didn't move her head.

"Hana-chan? Are you…alright?" Tohru's voice asked, and a gentle hand landed on her shoulder comfortingly. A simple shake from the dark haired girl leaning on the table was the only response.

"Hana…what do you remember about Hatori Sohma, my cousin?" Hana's head shot up and violet eyes met silver. Tohru looked confused, but said nothing.

Hatori sighed and looked around his office. So neat, so tidy. But bare. There were no pictures of family, friends, a girlfriend, or kids (since he didn't have any, that didn't really bother him). Hatori sighed and continued to write on the file in front of him on the desk. A few hours must have passed, but when Hatori looked up again, it was because of an interruption.

"Sir, you have to have an appointment!! You can't just barge in here! I will have to…" Hatori heard his assistant shouting.

"Shut. Your. Trap." The green-eyed doctor's eyes widened. He recognized that voice, but where from?

"Yuki, please make this man stop!" The door to Hatori's office flew open to reveal Mr. Hanajima and Yuki. The silver-haired teen walked up to Hatori and punched him right in the face. Hatori stumbled backwards, his hand going to his cheek in shock. Yuki had never raised a hand, or fist for that matter, to him ever before.

"That's for letting go again, and for hurting her in the process," Yuki said, proud of himself that he had kept his word about slugging him in the face. Yuki sighed, smiled, and then stepped aside to let Mr. Hanajima in for his turn.

"Mr. Hatori Sohma, I welcomed you in to my home and accepted your secret. I could see the chemistry between you and my daughter, Saki, and even now I can see the pain you are feeling. What I can not accept is the pain you brought to my only daughter. She has not slept well, drank hardly a thing, and has barely eaten in the past eight days. She is at my house, sitting in her room, practically…no, literally wasting away! She will not talk to my son, Tohru, or me!! It took Yuki eavesdropping on your's and that Shigure's conversation and them him _interrogating_ my _daughter_ to get her to even say anything to Tohru! Her first words for the past eight days were "I loved him, and he hurt me…And I don't understand why? But…I can't take this pain anymore…"

Hatori's eyes widened even more.

"How much does she…?" He began.

"Everything," Yuki finished, glaring.

"Tohru…"

"Yes, Hana-chan?" Tohru scooted closer to the table, trying to see where her friend stood outside the door way. Hana walked in to the room, having taken a shower, dressed, and looked down at Tohru who still sat on the floor.

"I'm going to the Sohma house, please show me how to get there." Tohru's eyes

widened, fearful.

"How about I go with you? Its not safe to approach Akito, if that is what you are doing…" Tohru stood up.

"No, I want to go by myself. Please, Tohru, stay here until my father comes back from shopping…If that's where he really went…" Hana looked down at Tohru again, determined. Tohru hesitantly pulled out the drawing of the main house Momiji had given her and handed it to Hana, who grabbed it and left.

Hatori's car screeched to a halt outside the Hanajima house. He quickly threw the car into park, turned it off, and climbed out of the car. The three males ran up the sidewalk and into the house. Hatori's heart pounded painfully in his chest, and a feeling of dread sank into his heart.

_I don't even know how they managed to talk me in to coming back here. It's a bad idea for her and I to meet again. What if she's really sick? What if she dies? Could I handle the news? Oh man, I fell in love with a seventeen year old whom I barely know!! I'm not sure if I even cared about Kana this much!_

"Saki Hanajima?!" Hatori hollered before running up the stairs and throwing the door to her room open. Tohru jumped and stared at Hatori, wide-eyed and crying.

"Hatori…she went to the main house! I tried to talk her in to letting me go with her, but she insisted…" Yuki pushed his way past the two adults and tried to comfort Tohru. Hatori's heart stopped beating.

_She went to the main house? What was she thinking??!! If she really does remember everything, then she knows what Akito is capable of!!_ With these thoughts, Hatori ran back down the stairs, outside, and to his car. A few seconds later, Yuki could hear the car squeal as it did a U-Turn and sped away.

"You came alone? How brave of you…" Akito's icy voice echoed across the bare room. Hana didn't bother taking off her muddy shoes (she had made sure to run through ever muddy puddle on her way there), and she didn't bow to the Head of the Sohma Family. Akito's icy smirk vanished as he took in the muddy foot prints and her rudeness in his presence.

"You think you can just walk in here, track mud through my house, and get what you want? I told Hatori that if he didn't erase your memories, I'd kill you. Do you still want to behave so rudely in _my_ house?" Akito stood and slowly made his way to where Hana stood.

"It must be hard, Akito, to be raised a male when you are in fact female. It must be hard to be in love with all the men who are cursed with the zodiac spirits, but only have a few who will still obey you and sleep with you on your command. It must be hard for you to feel so disgusted with yourself, and even harder to keep it all in. All to your self…" Akito's face twisted to one of anger and hatred. His/her hand made contact with Hana's cheek so hard that it snapped her head to the side.

"I think its time I taught you a lesson. Do you want a hair cut? I like to cut hair, just ask Rin." Before Hana could say anything or do anything, Akito grabbed her by her braid and slammed her head in to the wall behind her. And when her knees gave out and her head was close enough to the ground, Akito slammed her face first in to the floor. The world spun around Hana, who tried to focus and send a wave of electricity to Akito

"There are many rooms that your dear Hatori doesn't know exist in this building. I say we go find one for you to claim your last place to be in this world. Shall we?" Akita dragged Hana by her hair out of the room.

Hatori threw the doors to Akito's room apart. He looked for any sign of Hana, but saw none. The muddy footprints he had seen outside had no trail through the house.

"AKITO!!" Hatori yelled, but no reply came. A door behind Hatori opened, who whirled around. Kureno stared wide-eyed at the doctor.

"Hatori…?" Kureno began.

"I don't care! _Where is Akito??_" Hatori grabbed Kureno by his collar, which startled the poor rooster even more.

"I was going to ask you the same thing…" Kureno stated. Green eyes widened.

"Where could Akito have taken her?!" Kureno pulled Hatori's hands off his collar.

"Who?" He asked.

"Hana…her powers fought the erase, and she remembers everything! She came here and…She's gone!" Kureno's eyes widened.

"There are a large number of hidden rooms in this building. Akito showed them all to me sometime ago, I think I remember where most are. But she could be in any of them. She could be in the cat's confinement…" Kureno led the way down a hall way, and started throwing open doors Hatori had never known were there.

"**Why won't you flinch?? Why won't you cry? I have used all of my toys against you! You're laying there, bleeding and you won't fight back or cry?! Why!!**" Kureno and Hatori froze, hearing Akito's yelling voice somewhere down the hall. Both men glanced at each other and dashed down the hall to a door where Akito's muffled voice was coming through. Kureno, not even bothering to try and find the handle to open it, slammed his shoulder in to the door and broke it, allowing both men to enter. There was blood everywhere and in the center of the room stood Akito with scissors in one hand, and Hana's braid in the other.

"Kureno? Hatori? Should I cut it? She attacked me, intruded in my home, and insulted you all! She said that she'd only wanted Hatori's heart to break it! To keep, and never return! She told me she'd never return his feelings and would never give him her heart in return. She'd only hurt you, Hatori!! I decided to punish her for hurting you already. Shall I cut it?

Hatori stepped towards Akito, who brought the scissors up to Hana's beautiful braid. Kureno shot past Hatori and tackled Akito to the ground. The scissors skid across the room, and Hatori stared. He was shocked Kureno had acted against Akito. Hana started to sit up, but didn't have the strength and collapsed in to her own blood. Hatori ran to her side and held her close, hoping he didn't transform. He didn't, which surprised Akito, Kureno, and himself.

"Ha…Hatori? Is that…really you?" Hana's voice cracked as blood pooled out of the corner of her mouth. Her eyes began to glow a purple and Hatori saw a wave of electricity shoot through Akito.

"Hana, stop! Akito's done, she can't hurt you anymore! Let's…let's go home…" Hatori gently kissed Hana on the forehead and stood up. Her eyes stopped glowing and she relaxed in his arms. Kureno followed them out, but stopped when a young maid walked by. He stopped her, told her to take Akito to her room, and then hugged her. He didn't transform either.

Hatori carried Hana out to his car, laid her in the backseat while Kureno sat in the passenger seat, and Hatori then climbed in to the driver's seat and sped to the hospital.

Thank you everyone for your reviews!! I am soooooooo sorry that it has taken me this long to update!! Thank you especially to:

GuYhAtEr13 - Thanks!!

Miro-san - Thank you!! I'm sorry it made you cry...hands over tissues huggles back Thanks again! I'm glad you love it. I hope me taking so long on updating didn't make you mad at me...

Ragarza - Thank you soooo much!! You're always sending me responses, and I love it!! Thank you soooo much!!!

DarkPriestess17 - Thanks...I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as you wanted me to...I feel so bad now!! I kept all you guys waiting!! 

Ok...I'm going to try and update this some more...I am reaching the end of my ideas. Thus, the end approaches!!

Thanks again everyone!!


	9. Life

Ch. 9 - Life

"It's been several days…" Saki Hanajima mumbled to herself as she laid on the same hospital bed she'd been in since Hatori had found her. Hana wasn't sure what had compelled her to visit Akito alone like she had, but apparently good things had happened from her doing so.

"_Their curse is broken Hana-chan! I'm not sure what exactly happened, but all I know is that all the cursed members are free!"_ Tohru had been so happy as she held Kyo's hand as they both sat beside her bed. Hana had simply smiled and listened to her friend ramble on and on during their entire visit. She couldn't help but think of Hatori, and she wondered what he was doing. He hadn't been by to visit her since he had dropped her off however many days ago.

So many days of being poked, x-rayed, and laying there looking at the pure white walls. The nurses said the windows could be opened and that all Hana had to do was page one of them down to her room to open them for her. Saki sighed and thumped her head against her pillows a few times. Her father and brother had come to visit almost every day, as had her mother. Seeing her mother there was hard, but everyone insisted she was getting help and had stopped drinking and missed her daughter. Why hadn't Hatori been by?

Tohru and Uo had both sat beside Hana for the past hour, talking about their days. Up and Kureno had a date later and Tohru had to buy Kyo some more milk. Hana had just sat there listening and looking at the get well balloons and flowers from friends and family, but nothing from Hatori.

"It's getting stuffy in here...I _need_ to get out of this bed!" Hana sat up and looked around the room. A change of clothes was laying on a chair next to the bed. Tohru had brought them for when she was released. Hana stood up on wobbly legs and walked towards the neatly stacked articles of clothing, with the full intention of changing and leaving. Most of her wounds had healed, so she didn't understand why they still kept her here. Saki noticed that her attention span was a lot less then normal...Her thoughts jumped from her friends, to Hatori, to the window, to how she's thinking about how her thoughts are all jumbled and random.

'_Must be this hospital room,' _she thought. Hana grabbed the black lace shirt Tohru had brought her and then the black pants and started to head for the bathroom to change.

"What do you think you are doing out of bed?" She jumped and looked at the door, though she knew the voice and knew who it was. The man who kept jumbling her thoughts up. Hatori stood in the door way with a dozen red roses in his hands and his suit all wrinkled and messy. His tie was undone and hanging loosely around his neck, his shirt untucked, an his jacket looked like he had thrown it on in a hurry. He walked towards her and pulled the clothes out of her hands with one hand and kept the flowers in the other.

"You shouldn't be out of bed yet, Hanajima..." Hatori gently led her back to the bed before putting the flowers in an empty vase. Hana opened her mouth the object, but Hatori silenced her with a gentle kiss. Her body instantly warmed up, and she wrapped her arms around him. He broke the kiss and looked at her, smiling.

"Get back in bed, Ms. Saki Hanajima and let me get whatever you wanted..." Hatori tucked her back in the sheets before crossing to the windows and opening them.

"Is that better?" As he asked her this, a gentle breeze floated in to the room and gently moved the dark hair.

"It is, but Hatori...I have some questions, and I hope you can answer them," Hana moved her legs enough for Hatori to sit next to her on the bed. He brushed her hair back from her face before sighing.

"I figured you'd ask some questions eventually...Go ahead..." He watched her lean back against the pillows and sigh. Her eyes opened and she looked at him long and hard.

"What was Akito's deal with the scissors? She seemed really anxious to cut off my hair..." Hatori thought about it for a moment before replying.

"In all honesty, I'm not really sure. Akito had locked Rin, the one cursed with the spirit of the Horse, in a secret room and had cut all her hair away with the same scissors. She didn't brutally beat Rin up, like she did you...But she did starve her to death and nearly killed her..." Hatori really had no answer for Hana, who seemed to be okay with the answer he gave, as she continued.

"Why...haven't you visited me? It's been days since I last saw you!" Hana's eyes narrowed slightly, and Hatori thought he'd best answer this truthfully and wisely.

"I had things to take care of at the main house. The thirteen of us cursed, that's obviously including Kyo, haven't been to sure of what to do. All of our lives its been Akito telling us how to live, where to live, and so on...So you can imagine how some of the members are acting right now. Many had questions, some of which I have no answer for...but today everyone went off their own ways. Rin, the horse, and Haru are together again; Kureno no longer feels tied to Akito and has agreed to go on a date with Uotani, you're friend...Others have planned trips to other countries...But I have decided what I want to do, Saki Hanajima." He looked at her, waiting for any reaction from her, which there was none. He leaned towards her and rested his forehead against hers. He felt so peaceful and happy, and better then he had with Kana. That was a weird thing for him to admit; he'd always thought that Kana had been the happiest he had ever felt, but this was better. There was no longer a cloud hanging over him, no longer a weight on his chest, and it felt good.

"What have you decided to do from here, Hatori? Move off somewhere and work in a real hospital?" Hana's voice sounded heavy and unhappy as she said this. He sat back and looked at her funny, wondering what gave her the idea.

"No...I have something much better in mind then that. Now, Ms. Saki Hanajima, I have asked your father a very important question. He gave me permission, as long as I waited for your 18th birthday. Both him and your mother have agreed, and both seem to love the idea. Now all that is left is your answer to the question. Hanajima, I have never felt happier. When I'm with you, I'm comfortable, peaceful...I'm so deeply in love with you, I'd die if something were to happen to you. Seeing you injured like you were in that secret room...I was scared...well, shitless. There's no other way to describe it...I thought you were going to die, and I had to remind myself of how strong a person you are...I have asked many people what they thought of my question, and everyone had to same reaction...

"_Ask her!!_ They all said, which in all honesty surprised me, and so here I am hoping to get the answer I want." Hatori looked away from her for a moment, and Hana noticed a nervous shake to his hands and to his voice. She felt her chest tighten in excitement, and her stomach knotted up. She felt both sick and excited at the possible ideas she had of what he was going to ask her. She sat up expectedly, and held her breath without realizing it. Hatori looked at her and smiled. He reached in to his jacket pocket and stood up off the bed. Kneeling down on one knee beside the hospital bed, he pulled out a little box.

"We haven't known each other long, I know. Such a short time...and here I am...Here we are...I never do something rash, nothing like this...But this feels right, and I know I am doing the right thing here...So now...Saki Hanajima, I want to ask you something important. Would you become a Sohma? Will you marry me?" Hatori opened the small box to reveal a small silver, diamond ring. It had one big diamond in the middle and two smaller gems on both sides. Hana's eyes widened and she had to force herself to breathe. Hana knew it wasn't very like her to cry, and especially not at something so gushy like this...But she felt her eyes tear up, and she couldn't get them to clear. She looked at Hatori and smiled.

End of this chapter!! Is this the end of this story?! Who knows!!

I'd like to thank my newer friends:

Lilah Aine - Oh thank you!! I'm so sorry for this taking so long!! Hopefully this chapter is good enough that you won't want to throw things at me!! I hope you like it!

Xemoxbatx - I hope this chapter answered your question. If it didn't, then I'll answer it now. Cutting the hair isn't disgraceful, and short hair is most certainly not a bad thing for my hair is very short and I like it that way! In a later book in the series (I know not whether you have read it or not, and I sure hope I didn't spoil anything for you with this chapter or this answer) Akito and Rin go at it and Akito cuts off all her hair for some reason. I felt that I could use this weird action to my advantage...Sorry for the confusion!!

Lilith Jasmine Snow - I hope this chapter is up to your standards!!

LinaStar - Thank you so much!! Oh, never worry my friend, I plan to finish this story...If it takes me a couple more months and little or no sleep to do so, I will! I've been awake almost 24 hours thinking on this story and my others I haven't posted on here yet, and now at 4:43 am I have finally finished my thoughts and typed them up!! Alas, I will get this finished and hopefully it will be something everyone likes.

Gem of the Stars - Oh thanks!! All of you guys are soo supportive!! I'll update as soon as I can with the next chapter!

DarkPriestess1617 - Never fear!! I'll be updating more due to summer being here, and my graduation having passed!! I am soooo sorry for the time it has taken me to do this!!

And that's all my replies for now!! I promise to update again asap!! And now, at 5 am, I save this, post it, and go to sleep!! Thank you again everyone!


End file.
